The desk
by ShanMah
Summary: (request, OS) Sequel to "Medical procedure". Serenity has a special appointment with Seto. (rated M for lemon and language)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor any of its characters. The following story is a non-profit fanfiction.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **Silentshipping (Seto/Serenity)

**Context:** Again, written for my anonymous requester. This OS is a sequel to "Medical procedure". Enjoy, guys!

**The desk**

There was a soft knock on the office's door.

"What?" Seto Kaiba barked.

The door opened on the secretary.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Mr. Kaiba, there's a young woman here to see you. She claims you've been expecting her - something about a doctor's note? She says you'll understand."

A faint smirk curved the CEO's lips.

"Oh, I do. Let her in and close the door on your way out."

The young woman obeyed, allowing another woman in. The redhead was wearing a light blue mini dress and white stilettos. Serenity made her way towards the desk as soon as the door closed behind her.

"Mr. Kaiba," her sultry voice said, "I need your help on a very urgent matter. I saw my doctor a few days ago and he claims I need to get fucked by a real man at least once a week..."

Seto arched an eyebrow, amused.

"Is that so? Don't you have a fiancé for that?"

The redhead laughed, going around the desk.

"I always have to fake it to stop the massacre. Though that is, of course, assuming he didn't cream his jeans before we actually got started. So you see..."

She sat on the desk, in front of him, tossing aside official papers and his keyboard.

"My mouth is longing for the taste of cum... my boobs are aching for expert hands..."

As she said that, she massaged her breasts through the soft fabric.

"My cunt is begging for a big cock..."

Serenity spread her legs, allowing the CEO to notice the blue satin tanga under her dress.

"And my ass..."

She got up and turned around, slightly bending over the desk, showing off the curve of her lovely rear.

"My ass craves a good spanking..."

To prove her point, she slapped her right butt cheek.

"Can you help, Mr. Kaiba?"

"I don't know," he replied, a cunning smirk curving his lips, "How do I know you _need _it so badly?"

The young woman leaned completely on the desk, lifting her light dress to expose her ass: she then took off the tanga and, without losing any more time, slid two fingers inside of her wet pussy.

"I try to satisfy myself when I'm not with you but it doesn't work," her pleading voice said. "Whenever I touch myself I can cum, but I can never be satisfied because I need _you_-"

She moaned softly, her breath getting heavier as she fingered herself with more intensity. Her pussy was slick, glossy with her intimate juices already: Seto's eyes were set on the fingers moving in and out of its tightness.

"When he's inside of me I try to think about you," she confessed, "It's the only way I can get wet... I think of your huge dick and how good it feels when you fuck me...I-"

Serenity was interrupted as the door opened on Fiona.

"Oh my God," the secretary whispered, her cheeks turning bright red. "I am _so_ sorry-"

"This better be fucking important if you want to keep your job," Seto said with a very threatening voice.

"It is," the secretary quickly replied, "Mr. Montgomery is here to see you-"

Seto groaned as Serenity straightened her body, trying to gather some of her composure. That man was the one person he couldn't refuse to see. He heard footsteps behind Fiona.

"Get under the desk," he uttered under his breath, and Serenity obeyed. "Ah, Mr. Montgomery, always a pleasure. Have a seat, please."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kaiba," a man's voice said, "I hope you will forgive me my unannounced visit, but there are important matters that we need to discuss immediately."

From under the desk, Serenity could hear their discussion, although she couldn't understand half of what they were saying, but the man was clearly an important investor for the Kaiba Corporation - so this was set to be a fairly long meeting. She mentally growled with frustration. She had been waiting a week for this, only to be denied by a man listing a bunch of numbers? She wanted Seto's cock inside of her so badly that it hurt.

Speaking of Seto's cock... she was in a perfect position to see that it was still hard and ready for action in his pants. _What if..._

Smirking to herself, Serenity slowly extended her arms, reaching for Seto's belt: she felt his body stiffen a bit when she touched him, however he didn't do anything to stop her: in fact, he rolled his chair a bit closer to the desk to ensure she would remain unseen. Slowly, carefully, Serenity unfastened the leather belt, and then she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants as stealthily as possible. She reached out: she could feel it now, pressed against the dark fabric of his boxers, throbbing against her hand as she began rubbing it slowly, massaging his manhood with her delicate fingers.

It wasn't enough: she wanted to feel it, to truly feel it in her hand. Gently, she took Seto's cock out of his boxers and began moving her hand up and down the hardened shaft. It was long, thick, rock-solid and warm against her palm: she craved its presence inside of her, but jerking him off would have to do for now. Or perhaps...

A devilish smile curved her lips as she carefully switched position, leaning in so that she could take Seto's dick inside her mouth. Again, she felt his body stiffen for a short while - but, again, he did nothing to stop her, giving her his silent approval. She licked it hungrily, running her wet tongue on the hardened cock: she took the tip between her red lips and sucked gently on it, which earned her a shiver through Seto's body. Lowering her head, Serenity allowed him deeper inside of her naughty mouth, beginning slow up-and-down motions on the cock: it felt good. It felt right. And the best part was, she knew that even if she made him cum inside of her mouth, even if she made him fill her mouth with his creamy semen, he would _still_ be able to push her against the desk and fuck her brainless as soon as Montgomery left the office. At that thought, Serenity's fingers ventured between her legs.

Her cunt was so wet that it was a wonder she hadn't been dripping all over Seto's floor: she shoved two fingers inside her needy pussy, masturbating as she sucked off her lover. Serenity began moving faster on his cock, allowing him deeper between her lips: she wanted it _now_, she wanted him to cum down her throat, she wanted to get a taste of his delicious seed, the same seed he would later - if Montgomery ever left this office - fill her cunt and asshole with. The thought alone nearly made her cum.

Suddenly, she felt his firm hand in her hair, pushing her head down, shoving his large prick all the way inside of her mouth: on the back of her head, his fingers pushed and pulled her, causing very small, fast motions of her mouth on his manhood as he maintained his long cock completely inside of her. She was at his mercy: even now, when she had taken an initiative, Seto was reclaiming control and using her for his pleasure. Serenity had to repress a pleasured mouth on his cock as the fingering became more intense. _Yes,_ she thought, _fuck my mouth, use me, use me, do what you will of me, fill me..._

It didn't take long before Serenity felt his fingers stiffen in her long hair. Seto came in perfect silence, powerful jets shooting his cum down her throat. He removed his hand and she lifted her head: even though some of his semen had gone straight down her throat, her mouth was full. Slowly, she began swallowing every bit of it: her movements inside of her cunt were getting jerkier, her thumb rolling on her clit.

"All right, this solves it," Montgomery's voice said, "Thank you for your time, Mr. Kaiba."

"Always a pleasure."

Footsteps. The door opening, then closing. Seto's chair rolling away.

"You naughty little slut," he said once he gazed down on her and caught her fingering herself. "Couldn't you wait?"

"No..."

Noticing the way he was looking at her, Serenity smirked and switched position a little, sitting on her ass instead of kneeling down. She spread her legs widely, giving Seto the best possible view of her fingers pleasuring her own pussy.

"It's not my fault," she pleaded, sliding a third finger inside, "Look how wet your big cock has made my tight cunt... I had to do _something_..."

She dug her eyes into his.

"Look how smooth it is now... not a single hair... I had it done for _you_. Do you like it?"

She moved her fingers in and out, causing wet, obscene noises every time. Seto's eyes were set between her legs now, staring at her glossy cunt as it was being plowed by her own fingers, staring at her swollen clit as her thumb rolled on it. Serenity felt his eyes, in fact she loved it: it made her feel gorgeous, sexy, powerful.

"Oh fuck yes-" she moaned, the fingering becoming relentless, almost violent.

Serenity threw her head back, crying out as she came, expressing her pleasure loudly without any shame. She barely had the time to catch her breath before Seto grabbed her wrist and got her on her feet. He pulled her flush against his firm body, kissing her deeply: Serenity responded to the kiss and sat more properly on him, her legs around his hips. She started moving her own hips in an attempt to get his cock inside of her, but Seto pushed her away, pressing her ass against the desk.

"But, Seto, please-" she begged.

Deaf to her plea, Seto got rid of her dress: her bra quickly followed the dress on the floor, freeing her big breasts. She shivered when she felt his lips on the sensitive skin: his mouth played with her nipples, licked them, sucked them, even nibbled them gently. She felt his tongue trailing down her flat stomach, his firm hands pushing her thighs apart.

"AH!"

The feel of his tongue on her pussy sent jolts through her entire body. She moaned loudly when his expert mouth began pleasuring her: she laid her back on the desk, digging her fingers in his hair.

"Oh yes," she whimpered, "Just like that, Tristan can never -_ God_-"

She cried out again, pressing him against her cunt, her hips giving jerky motions as the brutal orgasm made her intimate juices flow on his attractive face.

"Turn around," Seto said, getting on his feet. "Bent over the desk."

Serenity obeyed, pressing her naked upper body against Seto's desk. A slap on her left butt cheek made her squeal.

"You fucking whore," he said, spanking her again. "Waltzing in here to get fucked..."

He spanked her for the third time.

"So hungry for a cock that you'd suck me off in the middle of an important meeting..."

His hand clacked against the round shape of her ass again: she whimpered and arched her back.

"So desperate to cum that you'd finger yourself under my desk..."

She felt him at the entrance of her cunt, but he didn't enter her.

"Is this what you came for?" he asked.

"Y-yes," she replied. "Yes, fuck me, please..."

"Why?"

"Because Tristan's small dick can't make me cum," she confessed.

Seto chuckled and slowly pushed inside of her: she sighed with pleasure when he was fully inside. The CEO smirked: she was always so damn tight around him. He leaned in, bringing his mouth close to her ear:

"If I hadn't personally fucked your brains out on multiple occasions, I'd think you're a virgin with a pussy as fucking tight as yours."

"I told you his dick was small, didn't I?" Serenity replied.

Kaiba laughed and began thrusting into her: she moaned with pleasure. Seto's cock was so big: she could feel it filling her completely, and it sure as heck felt better than her fiancé's pencil-size dick. Her moans and whimpers filled the room as Seto began ramming in and out of her with increased vigor, until he was plowing her cunt relentlessly. Serenity was crying out at each thrust, for each time Seto shoved his manhood deep inside of her burning pussy, he sent waves of indescribable pleasure through her entire body. A firm hand on her shoulder pushed her down when he fucked her, allowing his cock even deeper each time Seto moved inside of her.

"You like that?" Seto asked, sliding two fingers inside of her tight asshole. "You like being my whore, you like when I fuck you like a bitch?"

"Yes," she stuttered, "I'm your whore, I'm like a bitch in heat, fuck me, harder, harder, _fuck me_, I'd do anything for your cock-"

The fingers inside her ass started their own motion, adding to the immense pleasure that he was already giving her: it wasn't long until Serenity lost it, cumming loudly for the third time since she had stepped inside the CEO's office. Her muscles clenched on him tightly: he pushed in one last time and was sent over the edge as well, spilling his seed inside of her. He pulled out, his fingers still playing in her ass. A satisfied smirk was upon his face as he looked at the semen mixed with her own fluids and dripping from between her legs.

"Was that enough?" he asked.

"N-no," Serenity admitted. "No, I want more..."

He laughed.

"What a fucking slut," he said, a cunning smirk curving his lips, "You sucked me off, fingered yourself, I ate your pussy, and now my cum's dripping from your cunt... but it's _not enough_? You want _more_?"

Seto removed his fingers, and she felt something far bigger pressing against her asshole.

"Lucky for you I have more endurance than your fiancé, then."

He entered her with ease, thanks to her own juices on his cock.

"Oh God yes," Serenity moaned, arching her back to allow him deeper, "Fuck my ass, Seto, I need it so bad, Tristan doesn't even know it exists..."

Seto began thrusting into her: again, her pleasured voice filled the room. It was a different kind of pleasure - more taboo, more forbidden, and thus more exciting to her. It felt "dirty". Naughty. It felt like she shouldn't. A firm hand in her long red hair straightened her upper body to make the thrusts deeper: he pressed her against his torso, a hand venturing between her legs.

Serenity's moans intensified when he pushed two fingers inside of her soaked pussy, fingering her as he plowed her gorgeous ass relentlessly. After a short while, she felt the fingers leaving her.

"Suck them," his authoritarian voice said.

Serenity opened her eyes and saw that Seto's fingers - covered by both his cum and her juices - had been brought to her face. Without hesitation, she obeyed, pushing the fingers inside of her hungry mouth, licking and sucking them. She could feel the taste of Seto's creamy semen through the sweet saltiness of her own cunt. Once he was satisfied, Seto removed his fingers and his hands started massaging her breasts.

"Good girl," he whispered to her ear, "Good obedient little girl..."

And then the fourth orgasm hit her with the strength of a tsunami: she came loudly in his arms, leaning against his firm chest as her legs gave up on her. Seto heaved a sigh and threw his head back, abundantly spilling his cum in her tight asshole, his fingers pinching her nipples as he groaned with pleasure, pushing deep into her for one last time.

"This completes your weekly treatment, Miss Wheeler."

Serenity laughed, trying to catch her breath.

"Thank you, doctor... I feel much better now."


End file.
